A Dust Explosion
by NeonicWolf
Summary: I don't own RWBY. This is a RWBY fanfic based around team RWBY and NITR. An old classmate of Ruby's shows up and ends being a second year student and the leader of his team and band. Weiss, being a big fan, starts to get closer and closer to everyone because of Ruby and Nathan (the old classmate). What will happen to Weiss when she finds out about his past. Read and SEE!
1. Meet The Team

Meet The Team

I never thought I would see this coming. But it happened and I'm glad. I guess I should start from the beginning.

My name is Nathan Frost-Law, I'm the leader of a team here at Beacon academy. My team's name is NITR, pronounced niter, like the ingredient found in gunpowder. It's funny because my team is not only named after the members, but the band we formed the day of the initiation. It was complete luck that we ended up together... or maybe fate, who know!

But anyway, my partner was a girl by the name of Ivy. She saved my sorry butt back when we first became partners. I was being chased by a nevermore, but she managed to scare it away... she has a talent for it as well as a talent for the drums. Then there's Rinner Tremor, our lead guitarist and someone I find to be very weird. He keeps his goggles on because when he has them on, girls go crazy for him. So the nerd look is what he goes for. Finally his partner Rebecca StormRest. An incredible Bass player and my back up vocalist.

It's been a full year sense we started our studies here at Beacon. Sense then, two teams by the name RWBY and JNPR have been getting lot's of attention. I never thought a first year team would be so popular, let alone two. But here's the weird thing. I went to school with Ruby Rose, leader of team RWBY about 3 years ago. I was a loner and mostly hung out with people a year above me. So I ended up moving up a grade and much like Ruby, the four of us graduated a few years before we were supposed to.

It's a long story and I think NeonicWolf will need a whole other story to tell it. But here is our story and adventure with team RWBY and JNPR.

_**Ruby's POV**_

I woke in my room an hour ago, roughly 9: 30. I have a day off today so I went to go find the rest of my team. It's been a month or so sense the initiation and I've been beat for the longest time. Being the team leader, I have to go and make sure the team knows their classes and such. But at least I get an extra day because of it.

This morning I think I check up on Weiss. She has Grimm studies today and I think it's about to end. As I head there I start to think how I might regret the idea of seeing her first because she's not the fondest of me. But at least she's not all bad. I mean, she did save me from my own idiocy with the Death Stalker.

I saw down the hall, she was in awe. Her mouth wide open and eyes widened. As I looked closer, I saw a familiar face. The lead member of Niter, my favourite band EVER! So handsome and tough looking. As I got closer the unthinkable happened.

"Ruby? Is that you?" said the 'hunk' of a man standing before me. I had no idea he would know me. But then it sank in. " It's been what, 5 years sense we were classmates at signal." That's right, that's why I became a fan of the band in the first place. He was an old friend of mine. He had joined a band way back when and then it was disbanded. He then made his own and got famous.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT? You know the Nathan Frost-Law? How could you not tell me!?" said the white haired girl. Weiss is a member of my team and my partner from the initiation. "Could you at least introduce me?"

"Fine." I replied. "Nathan, this is Weiss. She's a member of my team. She nearly killed me and saved me more times to count." I said with a smile.

"Really? Well it's nice to meet you Weiss." he said shaking her hand. Weiss melted the instant he touched her.

"Hehehe..." BAM! There she went.

About an hour later

Weiss woke up and looked around her room. She saw me and Nathan talking at the foot of her bed.

"Well, look who's up. Have a nice nap?" I asked in the middle of laughing.

"SHUT UP! That was sooo embarrassing." she whimpered.

"To be honest, one of the girls in my band did the same thing when she first met me at the auditions." Nathan said trying to comfort her.

I left and let the two be alone. Nathan had the idea of letting her get used to him a bit.

_**Weiss POV**_

OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!

Yeah, that's where it stops. I thought a 'cliffhanger', lol, would be a good way to end things off. Before I end things off, I thought I would talk about Nathan. He has some of my traits, like being a musician and wanting nothing but to make people happy. But more things will come into the light as we meet the rest of NITR.

PS.

"Nathan" is single :P

And I gave the idea of Nathan to AgentMaryland93 but called him Nick Shepard instead.


	2. The concert begins

Team NITR's battle concert

_**Weiss POV**_

So there I was, laying in bed with my favourite singer sitting right there and he wanted to talk to me. I still can't believe he knew Ruby. But the point is he's actually trying to make me feel better. I've never really been the person to have people take care of before. But sense he is thinking about me, I do feel a little better.

"So how are you feeling? I'd hate it if I made you sick or something." he said in a completely honest voice that made me blush almost instantly. "Listen, I already gave Ruby a ticket. So I thought I'd give you one too. It's for my concert this up coming Friday. It's the same row as Ruby, the front, and you both get backstage passes."

"T-thanks... but are you sure you wanna give that to me. I mean, I might faint again..." I told him, still feeling pretty embarrassed.

He gave me the ticket and stood up with a really warm. I've never felt this way before, but every time I glance at him, I blush and get flustered. It's a bit embarrassing.

"Damn, would you look at the time. I gotta go to the practice. I wanna make it a really good one for the two of you. Try not to overwork yourself and get lots of rest." He said still with concern for me. He then walked out of the room and closed the door.

I was alone and I just realized that I missed my afternoon classes. Things couldn't have been better. I feel a bit closer to Ruby because of Nathan, but really I think I still need to apologize to her for the way I acted before the initiation. The fact that she's leading the team doesn't bother me as much as the fact I was so mean because she graduated early. I think I'll do that later though, right now I'm too tired.

_**Blake POV**_

I have this place I like to sit on the roof of one of the school buildings. Me and Ruby are the only ones that know of it and we both sit here to read a lot. I'm currently reading 'The Art of the Ninja'. I'm a major fan of ninja books. I also love mystery novels and serious romances... uh, forget that last one. Ruby came running and tired.

"What's up Ruby?" I asked.

"You would not believe what just happened to me and Weiss!" she said all exited. Then she told me the whole story. I'm sure I missed a few parts because she talks way to fast, but I understood. "We even got front row tickets and Backstage passes."

"Wow, you were right, I can't believe he goes to this school. I always thought he was just a musician. But then again, not everything is as one would expect." I said. I was generally surprised about this. Niter is a band every girl I know listens to. I've heard there music, I find that it's mostly good to read to because they have songs from almost every genre. "How much are the tickets?"

"Don't worry about it. I asked as a big favour to get all four of us tickets. They're free but hard to get because everyone wants them." She explained.

I understood, but I don't think she noticed what it said on the ticket. "Um, Ruby, did you see this?" I pointed at what the ticket said about the location. "At beacon, there's a big concert hall, but the ticket says the arena. What's that about?"

She thought about it for a bit, but came up with a blank. Nothing came to mind when we thought of why it was there. But maybe it was just that the school didn't want to give a band that was also a group of students access to such a big place.

We both walked off because as it turned out, tomorrow was Friday and anyone with a ticket is excused from their classes.

_**Yang POV**_

Well let's see. Ruby surprised me by telling me what happened yesterday. Blake's just reading in a corner as always and Weiss is asleep in her bed... a normal day so far. By the morning we were all dress casually and headed to the arena like what it said on the ticket. People were piled up at the entrance, it was clear that this was where to go.

"Man, what's with the line up!?" I yelled.

"Oh, you four don't have to wait." Said Nathan from the front of the line. "I've been waiting. What took you so long?"

"Well we would've been faster if the heiress over there didn't take so long getting ready." Blake remarked from behind Ruby. Nathan laughed. It's been so long sense I saw him last. The last time was at Ruby's 10th birthday. He's been doing well though.

"Hey listen, I gotta to finish the prep. You can go on ahead. And those Backstage passes let you come party with us at our dorm." Nathan said, seeming sorry about leaving us to go in alone.

When we got in, lights and up beat music hit us straight up in our faces. It was hard to find our seats, but we managed, I guess. The lights went out when everyone was seated and a spot light came on, revealing a girl wearing purple. She started hyping the crowd up. It was Ivy, the drummer for Niter. All of a sudden, red eyes appeared around her...

Author's notes:

I'm doing this series while I write Neon on my Fiction Press account. Go check it out if you haven't. I use a different writing style than this and I'm also just getting used to the college life, so I'm sorry if this doesn't come out as regularly as I would like.


	3. Battle concert and Leagues of Love

_**The Battle Concert**_

_**General POV**_

A young girl, surrounded by red glowing eyes of grim. Beowulf, Ursa and Death Stalker. Dangerous creatures with the desire to kill the girl. The audience screams loud. That is, until she activates her weapon. A giant mallet with a spike to top it off. Drum beats start coming from it. She pushes buttons on the handle of her massive weapon to create these sounds. The crowd roars, as they start to forget about the monsters, until they attack. The Death Stalker was first with a tail strike that would normally kill anybody. But unfortunately for our arachnid friend, at the time of his attack, the bass comes in. A giant axe comes falling from the ceiling, cutting it's tail in two and going straight through it's head. Rebecca the bass player and back up singer drops next and pulls the axe out and starts picking at the neon string attached. Lead Guitarist Rinner and Nathan, the singer and rhythm guitar comes out. The song starts at full strength and the crowd goes crazy loving it. The Ursa and Beowulf go in for the kill next, but it's too late, Nathan started singing and the bands weapon instruments were now at full power. Sound waves hit them at full force and they literally disappeared for existence.

Now it was clear why the concert was in the arena. This was a demonstration of possibly the most powerful team in Beacon's history. A Battle Concert. The sound waves the band creates would destroy a hall made for a regular concert because there would be to much of an echo. With an open ceiling, they can escape easily. The only unsafe place is the fighting ring. It's still unknown how the NITR can so easily resist the shock of their own attacks. But it's still extremely amazing to watch.

They continued playing music for about 2 hours.

_**Weiss POV**_

Wow! I can't believe what I just saw. Nathan's whole team just took out a group of extremely dangerous monsters and didn't even break a sweat. Their coordination is perfect and you almost can't tell their weapon are also instruments. The music is so loud and booming that I haven't even noticed the time go by. Soon enough the beats started to slow and they were now doing soft rock and country songs. They have the best sense of taste and I love that they like multiple stills. I'm am still interested in what happened to the Ursa and Beowulf, but then again, I can ask them at the after party.

*Later at the party*

Upbeat music played softly in the background and it was just us from team RWBY and team NITR. And there I was again, sitting, talking to my favourite singer in the world, Nathan Frost-Law. The name is SO cool and I can't stop thinking about how much more exciting it will be with them around. I've not only started to warm up to the idea that maybe I might want to spend more time with him. He's kind, caring, he even stayed behind and talked to me for a bit after I passed out. I don't know what I'm saying. He's a grade above, the same age as Ruby and is an international star. And on top of all that... I kinda like him.

"Hey Weiss, what are you doing by the window? We're all over here." Yang said a bit concerned and yet still so happy. "Don't tell me you didn't want to come."

"No, no, no! I really did. It's just, a few things happened and I don't think things will go the way I thought in my head." I said honestly and blushing a little.

"Huh? Is this about school,... or a boy hehehe?" she giggled a little.

Nervously, sense he was a bit to far to even overhear us, I decided to be honest because she seemed to be the type of girl who gets all the guys. "Yang, I know you might not understand this, but how do I get a boy whose very far out of your league to go out with you?"

"Hmm, I'm not too sure. I've never really liked a guy that was out of my league. In fact, I'm really just into boys in general. Maybe you should ask someone who went out with him. BTW, that would be Ruby." she said making a ;P face.

"W-w-w-w-what!... Who do you think I like here?" I asked. "Well, it's Nathan isn't it?" she replied seriously.

... nothing but silence...

Authors notes.

Me: Hi guys. I just want to say this will be short only because I have to go help my dad fix his basement that collapsed while he was doing reno.

Ruby: So tell us... why did you make Nathan your RWBY alter-ego? I mean, wouldn't it just be easier to just put your self in this Fanfic?

Weiss: Yeah! And why do I fall in love with said person.

Me: Well, long story short, I really wanted to make it me, but I'm short, chubby and I already have myself in my Neon story over on FictionPress. And to answer your question Weiss. I think there should be a romance concentrated more on a secondary main character and not just the ones everyone does like;

-Jaune X Pyrra

-Ruby X Jaune

-Ruby X Weiss

-etc

Weiss: Ok, thank you... but I was hoping something else.

Me: What?

Weiss: Oh nothing. Don't forget to follow and favourite this Fanfic. NeonicWolf is a busy person and takes his personal time to write this. Also he never really wanted to make a Fanfic of any kind. But he decided after reading all the bad ones of RWBY, he would write on of the better ones.

Me: What she said... and don't forget to check out my FictionPress under the same name. (Shameless plug is SHAMELESS! :P)


	4. Starry Night Interupted

The After Party

_**Weiss POV**_

Well great. Yang knows. But the thing is, I still don't even know if I like him, let alone 'love'. Maybe I should go talk to him, or Ruby. I mean Yang said they dated before, but then again, I can't always trust what a girl like her says.

Before I could make up my mind, Nathan came up to me and Yang walked off laughing a bit. "You alright Weiss?" He asked with a small sense of worry. "Don't tell me you're gunna pass out again, hahaha!" He laughed and changed the mood.

"N-nathan..." I squeezed out a small word and made him listen intently. I got nervous and just bolted something at a volume just bellow the music so no one else could hear. "Would you go out with me?" I blushed hard as I said that.

"Sure."

...

"W-w-w-w-w-what? You mean it?" I've never stammered like that. The music became calm and hung hugged with one arm because he had a drink in the other. "W-what are you doing?"

"Hugging you. Is there something wrong with doing that? Unless you were the one joking around. Then I'd be a bit embarrassed." He's so calm and clear with his feelings. No one noticed the little hug he just gave me. I didn't know how to respond, so I just got weak kneed and fell closer into the embrace. "Well, I take it you were serious after all. But do me a favour. Never pass out again, hehe."

"I won't." I blushed and felt like I never had before.

Ruby came walking in and started giggling. I swear I will get her one day. But at least I know one thing. My feelings are met and I never want to lose this moment.

_**Nathan POV**_

WHAT DID I JUST DO! I mean, sure I know what I did, but come on man. I'm not that kind of guy, the one who takes every girl he sees. Geez I'm such an idiot. But it's done and I'm not going back on my word. Weiss. *sigh* She's really the type I like and yes she's very cute and stuff. But I did date her team leader years ago. But we left on good terms... wait, why am I thinking about that, it's not like she's gunna freak, she might even be happy for us.

Right now, so many 'but's are going through my head and I never noticed Ruby and Ivy were walking to us. I was still hugging her and to be honest, I didn't want to let go. For two reasons. One is that I really do like her, and two... I don't want Ivy to hit me. But of course, she does and sends me flying.

"Well, well, well. What's this?" Ivy said with an evil look on her face and I started to sweat. "You two look really cute together, hehehe!" I wasn't expecting that. She's normally such a tomboy and on my case about having girls all over me. Then Rinner came and put his arm around my neck. "So, you gunna sing to her yet? After all, the only other girlfriend you've had 'til now was Ruby." He said still wearing those big goggles of his. He doesn't like taking them off around girls because while he does wear them, they mostly avoid him, and he's a bit afraid of them. "Yeah. Maybe 'that' song too." says Rebecca from behind Blake. I don't understand why all of a sudden I became the centre of attention, and honestly I don't like these situations. So all I did, was take Weiss' hand and run out the door.

We were out on the roof and alone. I did it all by instinct and I'm afraid this might go right badly for some reason. "Weiss, I'm sorry for pulling you aside and getting you away from the party. If you want, you can go back. I don't want to bother you to much, now that we started going out." I looked at the starry sky. Surprisingly full of stars even with a ton of lights on.

"No, I'm sorry" I looked at her with complete shock. Why would she be sorry. I was the one who hugged her and got the attention of everyone. "I just... I don't want you to go out with me out of pity. We just met and only talked twice. The moment you accepted being my boyfriend, I froze and thought you were joking an-" I hugged her again.

"Why would you ever say that. I only went out with Ruby before you and to be honest, I really like you. I never say anything I don't mean." being completely serious, I stare at her face only a few inches away. " In fact, when I was going out with her. We both agreed that it would just be to stop everybody from saying we would never get someone in our lives."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't said that. Please forgive me."

"Of course." I leaned in and so did she. We were so close before 'it' happened.

...

"Ooh! Look at that, the traitor found himself a girl. To bad he's gunna be dead before they could go anywhere with this beautiful, vomit inducing scene."

Author's notes

Yep, we are definitely going from one thing to another. That's just how I role :P


	5. The Traitor, The Reaper

The Traitor and The Reaper

_**Nathan POV**_

So much happened do fast. I got in a relationship with a girl I just met and freaked about the attention that brought us that I ran with her to the roof. We both felt sorry for the scene and forgave each other. We nearly got into our first kiss when 'it' happened.

"Well now! I never would have thought the traitor would be able to get a girl. Looks like I was wrong." a man with a violet Mohawk looked down at us from the small ledge of the roof. He continued to say "I think you know why I'm here. After all, you did make it so much easier to find you."

The serious look of hatred on him made me remember the past. It's been three years sense I've seen him and been part of that world. "Well, you've never been the smartest of people so I thought I'd go easy on you." I laughed.

"Damn you!"

"Weiss, I need you to hide, and whatever you do, don't look." I told her looking straight in her eyes. She did as I said and hid. "Now, what are you here for?"

"You."

"What?!"

"You're the only one who survived the ultimate code. We need you to bring peace to the world and get rid of them. The Hunters!" The man said looking like it killed him to say he needed my help. "They're going to ruin us and you know it. Why don't you just turn around and forget them. We'll even look the other way when it comes to your girlfriend. Hehehe!"

Dammit. "Well then,..." Dammit! "I guess..." DAMN YOU! "I have no choice." DAMMIT ALL!

My anger brought something evil from inside me. The past finally came back to haunt me. Black shadows that act and look like flames climb up my legs. They stop at my waist and create a silver fur belt around it. My legs grew and my feet became the claws of a wild Grim creature. A tail shot out and a final flame went straight up my spine and created a spiked collar. My weapon activated and before you knew it. I had attacked.

My weapon, Black Howler, creates high density blasts of sound amplified by my punched and given special properties with the words I speak through the microphones on the headset. Then dust increases it's explosive power. Adding on to that, the new form I've taken, You got a flurry of invisible explosives that can make your head exploded with just a sigh. But he managed to dodge every single shot.

I start throwing punches and feints left and right, but it was no use. He dodged every single one. I then went to use the abilities of my 'power'. My legs are 50 times as fast and powerful. The claws on them have venom and so does the tip of my lizard like tail. It's a disgusting form that was forced upon me by those that were supposed to be my family. Though now, I have no family.

No matter what I did, he dodged. Then he started acting. Even with my speed, he was faster. He took out two blue scythes that double as machine pistols. These weapons are called the rising tides. He ran behind me and had both of them to my neck.

This... was not planned.

_**Weiss POV**_

W-what's going on here. Nathan just... just turned into some type of hybrid of human and monster. The one thing is, as this fight went on, he seemed to get angrier and angrier. His eyes had a red aura. It's terrifying, but warm. He's fight for something. But what?

"Nathan." I whisper to myself. Why can't I move to help him. I was trained to fight monsters, but right now, he's half of one. "Nathan! You can do it!" I yelled.

...

His eyes went blank and the two men fighting stopped. Nathan looked my way. I know he told me to run, but I couldn't. I had to be near him. With a tear in my eye, I could feel how he felt. He really didn't want me to see him like that. He starts tearing and at that moment, I knew it was him. The very short time I had with him told me so. I could feel his soul and heart beat to a silent song. His eyes became scarlet red. The shadows that made him the way he is started moving again. He became completely engulfed in the shadow-like flames. His weapon fused with his new form.

A beastly face still with human features. His arm grew wings, his left like a bat and the right like a crow. The lizard tail from before gained spikes and they spread to the area of the collar he had before. He roared so loud that the entire student body came out of the school and saw him. He looked at me, and with the sad look in his eyes I knew he was sorry for something. He turned to face the crowd and jumped down to them. He acted like a wild beast. He attacked a few student and provoked even prof. Ozpin. He then shouted above the form he was currently in. "I am Nathan Frost-Law. And I am a Grim Hybrid!"

Ozpin actually looked angry and struck. He cut Nathan's chest skin deep, but still deep enough to leave a scar. He changed back to his normal self and looked up. "I'm sorry 'White'! I'll be back as soon as I can!" He erupted with this apology that was obvious to be was pointed also to me.

I forgive you. But come back soon.

He vanished in a black cloud.


	6. An Unwanted Visiter

The Time After

_**Ruby POV**_

I can't believe this happened. Poor Weiss. She literally got in and out of a relationship in a few minutes. Time must have stop for her plenty of times for her though, because she's been acting like she was just tortured for years. I can't imagine how it would feel to be her. Nathan... how could you do this?

When did you become this 'Hybrid' creature? Or were you always like that?

"H-hey Ruby?" Weiss pushed out this little voice to say something. "Did you know... about him?"

"No, I didn't." I felt so bad, but I was honest. She had been questioned by prof. Ozpin and Miss GoodWitch. She just couldn't answer anything after what she saw. I was the only person she explained it to. I wish I was there. I could've made her run.

Poor Weiss.

_**Weiss POV**_

I understood very little. But what I did understand was that he was really, really sorry about what happened and when he said 'White' he meant me.

About a month has gone by and no word on his subject has been discovered. And not only that, but less and less monsters have been showing up in the emerald forest as of the day that happened. What could he be up to.

*The Next Morning*

"W-WHAT!" I yell at my teachers.

"Yes miss Schee. It's true, Nathan Frost-Law was found in the river between here and the city." He replied with a not so happy tone. But I don't care. I ran right out of there even though it was the middle class and ran to where he said Nathan was. I open the door to the nurses office and there was standing prof. Ozpin and the rest of my team. Ruby didn't turn to look at me like the rest. She was crying to much. And that's when I saw him.

He was all scratched up and covered in blood and unconscious. His clothes were torn and he looked like hell just ran from whatever did that to him. My eyes are drowning in tears. A bit of sadness with a lot of stress relief. I was so worried before that the sudden relief actually made me weak kneed and I almost collapsed to the floor. But just before I could, the eyes of the man looking like he was on his death bed opened and in a flash, he was under me, catching me.

"Well now, you don't have to be like that around me now do you. After all, I am your boyfriend." he laughed. But soon enough he got into a fit filled with pain. Sweat and tears roll down the side on his face. "Are you okay Nathan? Hey. HEY!" I screamed and started panicking as he passed out in my arms. He stop sweating and looked in peace while he slept. We put him back on the bad and as I looked at him, I could help but think about that night were we almost... kissed.

Everyone left the room, and I was planning on doing the same. But then I heard a few moans coming from Nathan. He was mumbling something and I had to get closer to hear it clearly. "W-W-Weiss... Don't... hate me... please." he was still in pain. The words sounded broken but honest. I could help it. I got closer. I kissed his forehead. When I pulled away, I though I was looking at a miracle. From the spot where I kissed him, Nathan's injuries healed almost completely. His face was like it was that first day I met him again, as if my kiss activated an extra supply of aura locked deep inside him.

_**Nathan POV**_

Why did I come back. I don't deserve to stay. These thoughts kept rolling in my head but I now for a fact that the only reason I came was because of Weiss. I left her after I made a promise. Silent but serious. I was to stay close to her forever. That is what a boyfriend should do. And I broke that promise way do easily.

I haven't stop thinking about her. Her beautiful, long and flowing hair tied in that ponytail. Her pale white skin that may look cold, but when you get close is actually warm to the touch. The light blue glistening colour of her eyes that looked at my with such interest. Now, she probably hate me. I hope she doesn't.

I opened my eyes after going over some things in my head and I saw something I didn't want to see. Ozpin glaring at me with demonic eyes. How I miss it when he was just out in some for out place. Now I wish I were dead with the stink eyes he's giving me.

"Well, you healed fast." He said. "Your aura must have come back and sped up the process." I heard him say. After that he explain something to me. "I don't understand what came over you. But I do know what happened a month ago. So until you feel like explaining what happened, I will allow you to go back to school."

I had doubts about it. Why would he do that if I attacked even him. I decided to go along with his idea and once I got some fresh, new, unstained clothes, I left the nurses office. Then I saw the most horrifying scene sense I became like I am. Weiss, walking by with a look on her face that was sad and distant. I wanted to get closer to her, but I could move sense she didn't even turn to face me.

Why did this have to happen.


	7. The Welcome Date

A not-so-welcome Return

_**Nathan POV**_

As I walk down the side of the hallway, I keep trying to think about how I'm supposed to make it up to everyone. I walk with a blank stare towards the ground and I give off this aura of doubt. At least I did until I accidentally bumped into Jaune. He's the leader of team JNPR, and a bit of a clumsy guy.

"Sorry about that." he apologised despite it obviously being my fault. "Oh,... hey Nathan. How's it going?" He asked with slight and quick hesitation. "Not too good." I replied. "Why?"

"Well, a month ago I attacked quite a few students and I know what I did was wrong. But when I was in that state the only thing that goes through my mind is the worst options. Most of the time, I just get tuned out of the world and forget what I did because my natural instincts kick in." I explained. Jaune was probably the only person I could say this to who would actually believe me. "And I wouldn't even doubt that everyone I attacked, and those related to them, would hate me right now.

"Now, now. Don't put yourself in such a bad position." He said, trying to make me feel better. Then I felt something metal hit my head. "That's for what you did to Ren!" Nora Valkyrie yelled for behind me. "Nora! He just got out of the hospital. You shouldn't do that!" Jaune scolded her. Something I never thought he could do, being as kind and laid back as he is.

"Well, you can't blame her. He did attack Ren, me and you." Pyrrha said coming up from the corner Nora probably did as well. "W-what! I attacked you guys!" I was shocked I did that. They were such good friend to Ruby I never thought my instincts would force me to fight them. "You don't remember?" Pyrrha questioned in an odd tone of voice.

All the tension in the air at that moment let as the timers the three from team JNPR were carrying with them suddenly started to ring. "Follow us." Jaune said in a serious voice that made me instantly follow.

We entered a darkly lit room and I had no idea this place even existed. I sat down in front of, what looked like, a pitch black screen. Then, after the three who guided me here left, as abrupt the silence was, quickly came some instrumental music came on. The team I left behind showed up on the screen and an all to familiar voices fills the room. Ruby was narrating a video of the past month. She said things about Niter doing 3 regular concerts, the missions they went on and how team JNPR helped team RWBY while Weiss was busy with something. Other then that the video was dull and nothing else was said about Weiss. I stayed because it was definitely made for me.

About an hour went by and I tough out the boring video, trying my best not to fall asleep. I wondered why they would waste so much time to make this and why they didn't say anything about Weiss. I would've stayed in my chair, but they must have thought ahead because I flew out of it thanks to a built in ejecting seat. So I walked out after recovering and that's when I saw something that made my heart turn back to normal. My friends, all of them were all out there and all I could do was look confused.

"So, how was it?" Ruby asked with that child-like face that made me weak every time I saw it. "I-it was good, hehe" I hesitated. "Well, we have one last welcome back present." she said as she giggled. Then her, Rinner and Iris brought me to a curtained off area of the cafeteria. There was a round table with two plates, a candle in the middle for ambiance, a basket of warm bread and shining silverware. It was so fancy I had to sit and think about what this was. The first thing that came to mind was... my last meal. (-_- sry guys, had to do it :P)

After a few minutes, I started to hear small whispers from the other side of the curtains. I could make out what they were saying, but they sounded almost excited. The curtain opened after a moment of hesitation and what I saw made my jaw drop to the floor. A pure white dress that sparkled with the light from the candle, pale white skin and her hair tied in a bund. My eyes started to tear up at her beauty. Weiss, was here and looking so stunning I couldn't talk. I got up and offered her my hand. She took it and I guided her to the table and sat her down. I sat down and that moment on, I knew they weren't mad. They set up this 'first date' for us because we never got to take that moment a month ago for ourselves.

"You look incredible." I told her softly. "But can I ask you a question?" I quickly shot out of my mouth. "Why didn't you look at me when you walked by earlier. "What?" she replied confused. "I never noticed you in the hallway. The only time I was in the hallway today was on my way to class and to my room to get ready for this." She finished. I started laughing a bit. "W-what, did I do something wrong?" she said worried. "No, not at all. I'm just glad you weren't mad at me is all." I replied with a small smile on my face. "Mad? Why would I be mad? After all you did apologized." she smiled back at my with a glow that made the last bit of frost on my heart melt away.

The rest of the night went by wonderfully. I kept laughing at the fact that all our friends were dressed as butlers, waiters, maids and waitresses to make this the best first date we could've ever asked for. After we finished our meals, had some desert, we offered to help clean up but they all said no. We left and headed for the cliff and sat there until we looked at the time and it was very late. Class was at 8: 30 in the morning and we wanted our sleep.

Sorry for those who wanted us to kiss here. But we never did. But it'll come sooner or later :P


	8. What Happened Then

Confession

_**Nathan POV**_

Well, last night was great. After a month waiting, I had my real first date with Weiss. Nothing really makes sense for anybody but me. I really feel bad about leaving everyone in the dark. But that's why I'm here, in front of everybody attending Beacon.

"Now that everyone's here, I suppose we can begin." Ozpin said to the students and staff. He turned to me and made room for me to go up to the mic. "I'm really sorry about what happened a month ago. I never told anyone about myself and I wished I never had to. But here I am, ready to set one foot in my grave to explain." I stated. Weiss was standing behind me with a bit of a worried face. Before this she told me that I didn't have to do this. But it's quite the contrary.

I took a deep breath, opened my eyes wide and got ready to speak. But before I could, I heard people whispering and murmuring in the crowd. "Please keep quiet. This is a lot to take in." I said. "Around 5 years ago, my parents died in an accident. I was forced into an orphanage and stuck there for one whole year before getting a foster family." Then they started back to the chatter, but also some yelling.

"Like we care!" said one girl near the back of the crowd. "Yeah! no one wants to hear your life story!" screamed the boy in orange in the front row. After that some students started chanting. "Freak. Freak. Freak! FREAK!"

"SHUT UP!" The girl standing next to me. Weiss jumped in front of me and stole the microphone away. I pulled her back and gave her a smirk. She was confused, but understood. I knew just saying it wouldn't do anything. So I came up with a plan just for this situation. I disappeared from the stage and showed up in the middle of the crowd. The students moved back and gave me room. "Come on! Whoever wants to kick my ass go right ahead!" My screaming this made the entire room sweat bullets. Then just like every mob, the weakest link strikes first. He came at me with his staff and I dodged clumsily. That moment made many feel more powerful because it looked like I was weaker than them.

More attacked, just like I planned. Still dodging, I was untouched. After a little while people started getting tired and I said to the first one who attacked "Nice try. Get better.". Weakness filled the room. I just held my ground, or should I say made a joke of some of the best hunters in Beacon. When I got back on the stage, the students got back to their places. "Now, I had a choice." I said.

"My choice was to be stuck in the orphanage and get home schooled, or go with the two lovely people who came to get a child. The choice was obvious because simply, they looked rich. But nothing was as I thought." I explained.

You see, they brought me to an island. It didn't show up on any map I could see. This island was testing facility. For what you might ask. Well, genetic experiments between human DNA and whatever it is that monsters are made of. I wasn't able to see much before they knocked me out. But I saw enough to know I was already regretting my decision. When I woke up, I was tied to a table. They were sticking needles in me filled with I don't know what. They said things like '10 cc's of this' and '50 of that'. My body burned, but I never felt real pain. Not compared to the last test they did on me. All the chemicals they put in me were only in preparation for the 'Ultimate Code'.

You see, it's almost impossible to fuse human and monster DNA. But by using a type of dust found only on that island call the 'X-tract'. Black like coal and emotionless like the monsters. They mixed that and the monster essences together. And when I say essences, I mean the essence of every monster know all over the world. They called it the 'Ultimate Code' and every test subject before and after myself had died being injected with it.

The day I woke up from the pain and pure terror of thinking 'I might die. I might die right here.', I saw that they put me a sort of jail cell. From that moment I started running scenarios in my head. How was I ever gunna escape from this hell hole. A group of men came and pulled me out of my cell and started explaining the collar they put on me.

This collar was to prevent me from escaping or killing myself. It detected my thoughts and so that was how I was going to do it. I was going to play nice. There were dozens of us victims. The rest loved it there because they had nowhere else to turn to. Orphans, amputees, and even babies. They were all happy they were like that and under went tests and training to become more powerful to serve the ones who took them away. And amongst them all, I was the only one with a collar, because I was new and mentally unstable.

I followed everything. Learned how to transform and how to control a tail and fly. But my natural instincts coming from the monster side was to much for my mind and took over. Sense then I only did partial transformations in order to get on their good side. It took a year and when I finally escaped, I had to kill to really get out. I had only one good friend, and he had the same ideas as me. But when he tried to escape, they caught him and turned him into a mindless minion. I couldn't bare to see him like that. So I fully immersed myself in the power they gave me and took his life.

His blood still stains my soul to this very day. The tear of happiness he shed after I killed him scarred me in a way that I can't even understand. I ran out of there with his head gripped in my beastly hand. Blood falling from it made it hard to lose the chasers behind. I returned to myself after and hour and buried him under the tree we always talked about escaping beneath.

Rest in peace, Dominic.

"After that, I ended up saving a village from a pack of Beowulves. The word got out and I was invited here by Ozpin and then I wanted to forget the past. So I started a band because music is the only way I could do that." I finished explaining.


End file.
